


Демоны Кирисаки

by Yoichi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoichi/pseuds/Yoichi
Summary: В Хару и Ханамию вселяются очень порочные демоны.





	Демоны Кирисаки

Хара просыпается утром с мокрой рукой. Он никогда не доводил себя до такого состояния, чтобы в беспамятстве помочь себе и уснуть, поэтому с удивлением смотрит на руку. Рука улыбается ему в ответ: длинная, острозубая улыбка пересекает ладонь от пальца до пальца. А потом она раскрывается, обнажая полную слюней пасть, и говорит:

— Хошь, лизну?

Хара орет.

Рука ржет как припадочная, заливая слюнями одеяло, снизу доносится ругань матери, Хара скатывается с кровати, болезненно пришибая копчик. Рука все еще злобно смеется и предлагает поцеловать там, где болит.

Хара предлагает руке заткнуться.

В школу Хара приходит с кляпом под тугой повязкой, и взволнованный Ханамия — бледнее обычного своего оттенка мерзкой моли — отменяет на сегодня тренировки.

Благодарный всем богам, Хара расслабляется лишь под вечер, сбрасывая с мычащей руки кляп перед душем. Демон молчит и обиженно сопит, и Хара забывается ровно до той минуты, как спускает с себя трусы: демон открывает шоу одного актера, как следует описывая все недостатки его фигуры: форму, длину и даже редкую пуховую поросль на лобке.

Плача в ванной, поверженный, сломленный Хара думает, что впервые в жизни попадает в настолько тупую и странную ситуацию, где его побеждает собственная рука.

И он даже не может пожаловаться друзьям, потому что уверен — за фразу вроде: «Моя рука довела меня в душе до слез» он будет рыдать второй раз, но уже из-за комментариев друзей.

Демон гнусно хохочет.

 

На следующий день Ханамия деликатно отзывает его в сторонку. Сегодня он вновь отменяет тренировку, и команда выглядит встревожено: Ханамия не похож сам на себя. Зато он похож на Хару, словно тоже рыдал всю ночь в душе, пока не отрубился, уговаривая свою руку заткнуться и доказывая, что размер — не главное.

Ханамия мнется, Хара почесывает ладонь. Со стороны они выглядят как две школьницы, стесняющиеся признаться одному и тому же пацану, но между ними только баскетбольная стойка.

Наконец Ханамия решается. Тыкает Хару в забинтованную ладонь и низким, свистящим шепотом интересуется:

— У тебя там демон?

Хара отшатывается.

Он лелеял эту тайну уже двое суток, а Ханамия влез в нее, как обычно влезает во все аспекты их жизни. Разве что кроме задницы.

Ханамия вздыхает, потирает переносицу большим пальцем, и явно с трудом выдает низким шепотом:

— У меня тоже завелся демон.

Хара ободряюще улыбается — это поясняет многое, включая внезапную капитанскую бледность по шкале от снегов Арктики до свежевыркашенного спортзала, и тут Ханамия добавляет:

— У меня демон в штанах.

«Так, всё», — думает Хара.

Так дебильно его еще не разыгрывали. 

— Пошел ты нахрен, Ханамия, — громко рычит он и сбегает.

Рука ржет над ним всю дорогу до дома, замечая, что на подкат стоило бы ответить.

Хара хочет и руку послать нахрен, а еще лучше — отпилить ее к чертям собачьим, но дома не оказывается пилы. Только забытый в утренних сборах кляп, и Хара рад даже ему.

 

Утром Ханамия настырно караулит его под дверьми класса. 

— Я не врал! — истерично шепчет он, и Хара сдается. Истеричный Ханамия бывает опасен: в прошлый раз он заставил всю команду до посинения торчать в игровом зале, пока не вытащил наконец ту чертову плюшевую змейку из автомата с игрушками, слив ему едва ли не недельный запас карманных расходов. 

Они запираются в одном из школьных туалетов, и Хара отстраненно думает об иронии, клише и жизненных поворотах своей судьбы, пока Ханамия трясущимися руками расстегивает пряжку штанов, приспуская форменные брюки.

Двусмысленная шутка оказывается правдой: прямо над пахом с лобка Ханамии скалится точно такая же пасть, разве что размерами значительно превышая ту, что пищит из-под кляпа на ладони.  
Хара сочувственно вздыхает.

Демон с живота Ханамии улыбается, слизывая вязкую слюну, забегающую к паху (Ханамия вздрагивает и морщится, пересиливая омерзение), и хрипло спрашивает:

— Хошь, лизну?

Хара испытывает странную смесь из дежа вю и стыда за кольнувшее его возбуждение, пока красный Ханамия мотает бинт вокруг бедер, затыкая хихикающий рот.

 

Чуть позже они сидят в бургерной. Ханамия морщится то и дело, пытаясь удобно развалиться на стуле, чтобы не пережимать живот, и замирает, неестественно прямой, когда находит нужную точку. Хара впервые рад и — он ему этого не скажет, но — даже немного любит своего демона за компактность и расположение. 

— Я читал, — начинает Ханамия, и Хара не сомневается, что тот вместо самобичевания сразу же занялся попытками избавиться от этой твари, — что это старое проклятие. И снять его может только тот, кто его наложил. Но есть две проблемы. Во-первых, проклятие любовное, а во-вторых… Размер рта зависит от размера любви к тебе. — Ханамия рисует в воздухе очень карикатурное изображение члена. — Буквально.

Хара зависает.

Над головой разносится какая-то нейтральная музычка, Ханамия напротив пьет молочный коктейль, у них по демону внутри, а всё потому, что на них обоих решили подрочить какие-то неизвестные, но магически подкованные мужики.

За столиком позади них слышится возня, два голоса жарко спорят, и Хара уже даже не удивляется, когда к их маленькому совещанию присоединяется Ямазаки, развернувшийся на стуле к Ханамии. 

Ямазаки зол, по его лицу растекается смущенный румянец, но это — картина привычная. Куда хуже, что соседом Ямазаки оказывается такой же смущенный Киеши Теппей. Тот открывает рот, явно собираясь что-то вновь втолковать ему, но Ямазаки слишком быстрый для таких мелочей: дергая на себя Ханамию, он обиженно рычит:

— А вот сейчас обидно было! У него рот на ладони, потому что меня заводят его руки, и я на них дрочил! Классные они! Это Киеши по твоим бедренным костям сохнет, к нему и претензии, — бурчит Ямазаки, усаживаясь обратно на стул. 

На заднем фоне Киеши Теппей, краснея ушами, падает в сложенные на столе руки и тихо стонет.

Хара сглатывает: кажется, шумный Ямазаки только что красиво камин-аутнул их маленькую компашку перед всем персоналом и посетителями бургерной.

Ямазаки такие мелочи жизни не смущают. Он, судя по всему, даже не чувствует своей вины, да и гнева богов не боится, хотя, возможно, как те камикадзе, что в шаге от смерти, Ямазаки просто перестает чувствовать опасность. Ничем другим его спокойствие рядом с закипающим Ханамией просто не объяснить.

Хара ждет взрыва: удара, проклятия, переломов и кровавых ран, но… Ханамия шумно выдыхает и медленно встает. В два широких шага он огибает оба столика, замирая над Киеши Теппеем, чтобы ухватить его за шкирку широкой кожанки — серьезно, с каких пор в Сейрин узнали о стиле и кожанках? И вздернуть на себя:

— А просто подойти и признаться, ты, дебил двухметровый, не мог?!

— Вы следили за нами?! — Хара отходит от первичного шока и переключается на Ямазаки. Почему-то нарушенная приватность беспокоит его больше, чем признание, хотя, возможно это первичный шок. Ханамия вон тоже Киеши не убивает, а вроде как просто допрашивает. Даже удушить воротником куртки не пытается, что для него и вовсе высшее проявление милости в такой ситуации.

— Ну как следили… Так, послеживали… — смущенно бормочет Ямазаки, ковыряя ногтем трещину на пластиковом столике, и тут же пытается огрызнуться в ответ: — Но ты заперся с Ханамией в туалете! Что еще мне было делать?! 

— Спросить. Спросить, дебил… — устало выдыхает Хара, потирая виски. 

Невозмутимая уборщица с лицом Будды снимает с их стола заваленный мусором поднос.

Хара чувствует себя как тот стаканчик из-под молочного коктейля, который пил Ханамия: сперва ты полон жизни, а потом невозмутимый бог помещения бросает тебя под откос в нутро мусорки.

Ямазаки пожимает плечами:

— С проклятьем как-то проще было, если честно.

 

Ямазаки озирается по сторонам: раньше он бывал в доме семейства Хара, но никогда не поднимался в его комнату. Выглядит он при этом довольным, словно кот, утащивший сметаны, или фанат, дорвавшийся до вещичек звезды.

Хара сидит напротив и сматывает бинт с ладони. Как в глупой сказке или дешевом сериале, проклятие снимает поцелуй. Но вот целоваться надо не ему, а демону и проклинающему — эдакий акт завершения договора. Хара не хочет думать, как с этой проблемой будет справляться Киеши Теппей, потому что у Ханамии и у самого рот внушительный, а уж тот, что растянулся под пупком…

Гораздо больше его волнует голодный и хищный блеск в глазах Ямазаки и, надо признать, выглядит это приятно для поверженного шутками демона самолюбия Хары.

Кляп с глухим стуком падает на пол. 

Ямазаки подбирается, как хищный кот.

Демон облизывает сухую кожу ладони, размазывая густую слюну, и радостно спрашивает:

— Хошь, лизну?

Словно в замедленной съемке, Хара наблюдает, как Ямазаки шумно сглатывает и выдыхает:

— Хочу.

И, словно решившись для самого себя, Хара повторяет, как заведенный — к черту, проклятие это, гормоны или желание изведать чего-то нового, но — Хара весь подается вперед, сразу после того, как мерзкий рот растворяется в ладони, дергает на себя Ямазаки и шепчет ему прямо в губы:

— Хочу.

И теперь он будет демоном в их отношениях.


End file.
